garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Aubrey Bennett
'Character Summary' General Information *'Name': Aubrey Lynn Bennett-O'Connell, Spirit (shortened form of Spirit's Touch) *'Gender': Female *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Theurge *'Tribe': Fianna *'Rank': 1 (Cliath) *Deed Names: Golden-Eyes (from Rides-Fire), No-Feet (from Jarred and Wilbur), Spirit's Touch (RoP - given by Kaz), Fairy-Spirit/Sheeaghan *'Packs': Previously On-Camera: Crescent Wing (2002-2005), Vendetta (2007-2008) *'Positions': Previously On-Camera: Alpha of the Fianna (2004-2005); Beta of the Fianna (2005; 2007-?); Gatekeeper (2003-?); Alpha of Crescent Wing Pack; Beta of Crescent Wing Pack; Member of Crescent Wing Pack; Member of Vendetta Pack (2007-?); Guardian Non-Pack (way too many times) Important Dates *'Date of Birth': October 1984 *'First Change': (On-Camera) *Rite of Passage: (On-Camera) *'Fostern Challege': X Creation and Departure *'Creation Date': Aug 29, 2001; XXX XX, 2007 *'Creation Rank': Cub; Cliath *'Departure Date': Nov-Dec 2005; Dec 2008 *'Departure Reason': Find brother; raise family with Twist 'Biographical Information' Notes: (Please note that all information below is OOC-knowledge ONLY!) In late summer 2001, Luke and Layne picked up a beacon from a kinfetch, which led them inside Saint Michael’s Church in Saint Claire. There they found a young woman who looked very much alone and an outcast to the world. Aubrey never gave up hope that her life would one day change for the better. For months, the young Theurge was left alone on the streets after being deserted by her washed-out mother and aunt. Aubrey had to grow-up quickly after her father died at the age of eleven and her mother moved to Saint Claire with her daughter. When Luke and Layne took her in, she thought that they were angels sent to take her away from the gruesome life that she had never expected when she was living on a farm in eastern Illinois as a little girl. Aubrey wasn't just taught from her own tribe (specifically from Luke and Layne), but many tribes, pulling all the wisdom and knowledge that she could get her hands on. A few of her mentors were the following: Kaz, Bernie Rosenberg, Yi Ling Song, Wilbur Wright, Jamethon Black, Sepdet, Matt Fulton, Tyler Rain-Cougar, Touch Deer... and several others. Aubrey was quick to make friends when she was introduced to the Garou. Tobin and Cameron became her best friends and many others followed closely behind. Because of Tobin’s past lives/personality disorder, Aubrey often felt concerned for the fellow Theurge. Tobin seemed to openly accept the gesture of friendship from Aubrey when they first met. Cameron, on the other hand, Aubrey just enjoyed his company and odd sense of humor. Aubrey, Cameron, and Tobin eventually went on their Rite of Passage (during the Fall of the Caern, their contributions led to the success of regaining the caern) and packed under the Crescent Wing (merlin) together. Several years later, Tobin left Saint Claire, leaving the pack after a dispute between him and Cameron. Aubrey and Cameron remained in the pack while it gained members, then Cameron left the pack, leaving Aubrey as the last founding member. Those who served in the pack over the course of several years included the following: Aubrey, Brigid, Cameron, Isaac, Karl, Kristine, Taslyn, Trevor, and Tobin. The pack later split when Aubrey left to return to Illinois for a year. As a cub, Aubrey met a man by the name Lancelot MacGruder, a Bone Gnawer kin whose family owned one of the local junkyards and was captain of the SCCU hockey team. It was love at first sight for Aubrey and possibly for Lancelot too. Aubrey went at great lengths to try to see Lancelot as much as possible. She even started going to SCCU to finish her GED and was on the cheerleading squad for a while (she really just wanted to prove that she actually was a girl, even though she had a love for tinkering around with motorcycle parts and wielding). When the caern was taken back from the Black Spiral Dancers, they rebelled by entering the city and beginning to blow up any place they knew where the Garou hid. With the junkyard being rigged with flamethrowers and other defenses, it was a huge red flag for the Black Spiral Dancers. When Aubrey was away the junkyard was attacked. Karl Blakely, a lost cub who later became Child of Gaia, barely made it out alive when he was held in the basement of the building on the junkyard property. The junkyard blew right off the map due to the number of illegal military missiles that Lancelot secretly had stored on the grounds. Lancelot was nowhere to be found and is assumed to have died in the attack. Overcome with grief, Aubrey later had a short rebound relationship with a Glass Walker kinfolk, Jeremy Winters, which ended quite badly for the Theurge. After the death of Aubrey’s mentor, Luke Cassidy, whom she loved as much as her own brother, the woman slipped into a state of depression. Seeing Aubrey in this state, Jeremy promptly broke up with the Fianna, and married a Child of Gaia named Dakota nearly the very next day, to which he had been in a relationship with without the Fianna being aware of its existence. A few months later, Tobin returned back to the Sept of Hidden Walk. Clearly, Aubrey and Tobin had both changed during their time apart. They had a dispute where Aubrey said that she hated him. Later, Tobin died saving his friend and tribemate, Jervis Michaels. Death by this time had become a fact of life to Aubrey, although Tobin’s death struck a cord in Aubrey’s heart. She never could apologies for telling him that she hated him. She never hated him. In 2003, Trevor and Taslyn came into Aubrey’s life followed by several others that she truly admired. Trevor was very close to Aubrey, although she never had any physical attraction to the man. Trevor, like Luke, was much like a brother. For a time, both, Trevor and Taslyn were in Crescent Wing pack. Aubrey even stepped down from Alphaship during their unsuccessful adventure to Midnight Fire Sept, giving the title to Trevor for various reasons. Aubrey went on without a relationship for a while, but she was a creature of habit and got herself into a bit of trouble with a kin that she should have never been involved with in the first place. Megan McRyan Fitzpatrick consoled with Aubrey’s grief, although it also came with a simple request. A kin by the name of Padraig was requested by Megan to come to the Sept to copulate with Aubrey and nothing more. Nine months later (August 2, 2006), Aubrey had a baby boy named Shay Lance, although he didn’t bring any real joy to her life. The Fianna was on the verge of harano. She fled back to her home in Illinois, which she had discovered several years earlier that her brother had taken over ownership of the farm and that he discovered about Garou while he was in college. The Sept of Long Hollow Tower welcomed her, solely because she was the daughter of a previous member of the Sept, although usually they are leery of strangers. She ran with them, heading up one of the attacks with several other members of her pseudo-pack. It earned her a spot in the Sept, but Aubrey was always thinking of her true home, the Sept of Hidden Walk. Her choice was confirmed in a vision from chimera that she must return to Hidden Walk Sept. When she returned to Hidden Walk, leaving her son in the care of her brother and sister-in-law, she was quick to notice that the tribe had grown sparse and Cole badly needed a Council of Song (Beta). She quickly accepted the role, the same that she had before taking leave from the Sept of Hidden Walk. The position that Cole filled was the same that the Theurge had filled a year prior between when Megan left and then Cole challenged her for leadership of the tribe. The vision had promised her things but some of them chimera couldn't clearly show to the woman. Finding out that two of her mentors were packed together, Aubrey was quick to be excepted into Vendetta pack by their totem (raccoon), Patches. This was the only pack that she had officially joined after the deformation of Crescent Wing. Since serving in the pack, Aubrey has learned that her leadership comes in the spiritual sense and that she would rather fulfill her duty as a medic than as leader of a pack. In her vision, Aubrey was told one kin would be waiting for her when she arrived back in Saint Claire but by the time that she arrived there were two kinfolk of her tribe. At first Aubrey was confused but then fate seemed to suddenly point a spotlight on the correct path that Aubrey was supposed to follow. She followed the one leading towards Twist. For Aubrey, Twist was the type of man that she needed, although he was still very different from Lancelot. They married in December and not that much later Aubrey discovered that she had been pregnant for a number of weeks prior to the ceremony. In 2008, Aubrey got a distress call from her home in Galena, Illinois and took her family back with her. Since returning to Illinois, she hasn't had any motivation in returning to Saint Claire, Washington anytime soon. 'Family & Friends' PCs Connected to Aubrey: * On-Camera ** Cole (Brian Andrew Cole) - Aubrey taught Cole as a cub, believe it or not. He rose to Fostern pretty quickly and took over the role of Alpha. She thinks of Cole as her "brother". ** Twist O'Connell - Aubrey's mate (as of 2007). ** Too many others to consider... * Off-Camera ** Bethany Bennett - Aubrey's sister-in-law (NPC). ** Lancelot MacGruder - Assumed dead. Aubrey's first true-love. ** Madison Bennett - Aubrey's brother (NPC). ** Padraig - The father of Aubrey's first child, Shay (Aug 2nd, 2005). ** Shay Lance Bennett-Lonarghan (born Aug 2nd, 2005) ** (Second son's name escapes player's recollection) (born XX, XX, 2008) ** Too many others to consider... PCs Connected to Aubrey Who Are Dead: * Lancelot MacGruder - Assumed dead. Aubrey's first true-love. * Luke (Luxovious) Cassidy - In tribal terms, Luke would have been Aubrey's "Uncle" or in better words "Mentor". Until Aubrey found her real brother, Luke was the closest brother she ever had. Luke died in a car accident. * Tobin (Edward Tobin) - Aubrey's RoP-mate, packmate, and best friend. Died saving his fellow tribemate. 'Stats & GM-Info' GIFTS: *Persuasion *Spirit Speech *Resist Toxin *Smell of Man *Mothers Touch *Faerie Light RITES: *Sand in Shoes (0) *Talisman Dedication (1) *Binding (1) *Questing Stone (1) *Cleansing (1) CARRYING/IN POSSESSION OF: * (A Smooth Obsidian Stone) This was given to her by Tyler of the Wendigo, said to be a stone that was taken before the caern fell to the Black Spiral Dancers. It is a good luck charm to the Fianna Theurge. The stone is also used as Aubrey’s Questing Stone with a string now tied to it. * (Long Bow) A hand crafted long bow with oriented Celtic symbols engraved into the wood. * (Phoenix Charm) A gift from Lyra. *(Pocket Mirror) Used for quick Realm-Umbra Travel. *(Cleansing Materials) Often Aubrey will have a few materials for the Cleansing Rite with her on-hand. *(Nine Millimeter) Left to her by Luke Runs-At-Dawn. 'Logs' *Little-Phoenix's RPG Logs (tagged Aubrey) Category:Cliath Category:Homid Category:Fianna Category:Theurge Category:Past PCs